miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Plagg/History
Plagg is the kwami connected to the Cat Miraculous, in which he stays with Master Fu when not active. Currently, he lets Adrien Agreste transform into Cat Noir. Before Season 1 For over 5,000 years, Plagg helped people transform into superheroes in order to save the world. He started in China and went to Mexica. At one point he met the genie of the lamp. He stayed last with Master Fu. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Adrien opened the box that held the Cat Miraculous, releasing Plagg. Plagg greeted Adrien then flew around his room, searching for food until Adrien caught him. Plagg explained to Adrien what he was (a kwami), the powers he granted (Cataclysm), the duty that was given to Adrien (stopping the akuma and akumatized villains), and how Adrien would be able to transform. He emphasized that Adrien could not tell anyone about his existence. Before he could finish telling Adrien about his powers, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir. Together, with the help of Ladybug, they took down Stoneheart. However, because Ladybug did not capture the akuma, it multiplied and spread, creating more Stonehearts. Plagg explained to a disheartened Adrien that he did not have the power to purify the akuma and that only Ladybug could do it. He then went back to eating Camembert. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Plagg escaped with Adrien to Collège Françoise Dupont where he hid in Adrien's shirt until Stoneheart reappeared. Adrien and Plagg transformed into Cat Noir and went after the Stonehearts. With the help of a parachute and Ladybug, they took down Stoneheart again. The next day in the rain, Plagg called Marinette "Adrien's girlfriend." In "The Bubbler", Plagg started off the day by gifting Adrien a piece of Camembert for his birthday, but Adrien didn't want it, so he ate it. At lunchtime, Plagg convinced Adrien to not fight Nino--who had been transformed into Bubbler--and to party instead. When Ladybug landed at the Agreste mansion, Plagg danced until he and Adrien transformed into Cat Noir. They and Ladybug were bubbled, freed with Cat Noir's Cataclysm. Together with Ladybug's help, they defeated Bubbler. In "Mr. Pigeon", Plagg and Adrien transformed into Cat Noir to help take down Mr. Pigeon. When they were captured by pigeons with Ladybug, Cat Noir used Cataclysm to escape into Le Grand Paris. Adrien detransformed in one of the hotel suites and Plagg complained, saying he was tired and his body ached. After devouring a wheel of Camembert, they transformed back into Cat Noir and followed the pigeons to the Grand Palais. By turning Mr. Pigeon's pigeons against him with a bag of popcorn, they defeated him with time to spare before the design competition. In "Stormy Weather", Plagg hid in one of the containers at Adrien's photoshoot until Adrien enticed him out of hiding with the promise of a slice of Camembert. Because of Stormy Weather terrorizing people in the park, they transformed into Cat Noir. Ladybug and Cat Noir chased Stormy Weather across Paris, cornering her on the KIDZ+ studio roof. One smartly placed Cataclysm on a billboard and one captured akuma later, Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day. Adrien detransformed and he and Plagg returned to the earlier photoshoot. In "Timebreaker", Plagg went with Adrien to the Trocadéro to watch Kim's and Alix's race. When Alix was akumatized into Timebreaker, they transformed into Cat Noir and tried to help Ladybug. Unfortunately, they were erased from the timeline while protecting Ladybug. Back in the past, Cat Noir helped the two Ladybugs defeat the two Timebreakers. In "Copycat", Plagg was eating Camembert in Adrien's bag on his cellphone while Adrien was at fencing practice. When Adrien opened his locker, Plagg told him about the new message on his phone and then they transformed into Cat Noir to go to the statue ceremony. Afterwards, they went back to the school and detransformed. Adrien grabbed his bag and they went home. However, they immediately returned to the school because Adrien's phone was missing. (Adrien blamed Plagg, but Plagg swore he didn't eat his phone.) On the way, they saw another Cat Noir stole the Mona Lisa. They transformed once again and hurried over to the Louvre but were captured by the police. They escaped through the subway system and detransformed. Plagg guessed the thief was akumatized and Adrien agreed. He then accused Adrien of being jealous, but Adrien ignored him. They transformed again and went to Théo's studio where Cat Noir was captured by Copycat. Ladybug arrived and freed Cat Noir with Copycat's Cataclysm. Using a spoon, Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Copycat and returned the city (and the Mona Lisa) to normal. In "The Pharaoh", Plagg was eating cheese and ignoring Adrien's attempts at discussing whether Ladybug went to his school and cheese being better than girls. When Adrien saw Alya's new livestream, he and Plagg immediately transformed into Cat Noir and went to the Louvre. Plagg was impressed with the Pharaoh's face changes. Cat Noir arrived just as the Pharaoh was trying to leave. Before they could land a hit, Cat Noir was thrown into a sarcophagus. The Pharaoh escaped with Alya while Ladybug freed Cat Noir. They were still trapped in the room, so Cat Noir used Cataclysm to break the bars of the exhibit. Cat Noir left Ladybug to detransform and feed Plagg cheese. When Plagg was filled up, they transformed again and freed Ladybug from a time-shifting bubble. Cat Noir then went to distract all the mummies and give Ladybug time to save Alya. They trapped the mummies in a bus. When Ladybug saved Alya and the city, they went home. In "Lady Wifi", Plagg was Cat Noir with Adrien, late to an akumatized villain battle, and helped Ladybug defeat the villain. The next day after Adrien learned about Alya's theory of Chloé being Ladybug, Plagg teased Adrien for being in love with Chloé. Adrien rebuked him and then they transformed into Cat Noir. They went to Le Grand Paris to stakeout Chloé's room with Ladybug. They entered her room when Lady Wifi appeared, tried to trap her in the basement, and were themselves led to Lady Wifi's trap in Le Grand Paris' restaurant. Cat Noir was trapped in the kitchen's freezer, the impact of being thrown in there forcing the Cat Miraculous off Adrien's finger. Adrien found it before Ladybug managed to free them and re-transformed, protecting his identity. Cat Noir followed Ladybug's plan to defeat Lady Wifi and destroyed the WiFi antenna above the hotel, thus cutting her off from her powers. Ladybug appeared and helped defeat Lady Wifi and return the city to normal. With only a minute left on her Miraculous, Cat Noir followed Ladybug downstairs. She detransformed in a closet. Cat Noir left the building and detransformed. Plagg thought Adrien was crazy since he didn't look to see who she really was. Plagg didn't understand humans and went home with Adrien for the night. In "The Evillustrator", Plagg was with Adrien when he went to the library to research his group's particle physics presentation. When Chloé was attacked by several berets and a hairdryer, Adrien and Plagg transformed into Cat Noir. They helped Ladybug take down the hairdryer and tried to go after the villain, but he escaped. Instead, Ladybug and Cat Noir went to Le Grand Paris to investigate why the Evillustrator was after Chloé. Ladybug left in an angry huff, leaving Cat Noir behind to guard Chloé. Cat Noir stayed with Chloé until Ladybug called later in the day about the Evillustrator's crush on Marinette. Cat Noir left Chloé in order to guard Marinette on her date with the Evillustrator. The date wasn't successful because Cat Noir was heard when he boarded the Evillustrator's boat. After saving Marinette from the sinking ship, Cat Noir chased after the Evillustrator and went back to Le Grand Paris to save Chloé. Ladybug met them in Chloé's room and together, they took down the Evillustrator. The next day, Plagg went to school with Adrien. In "Rogercop", Plagg was with Adrien during Career Day presentations at school and when Adrien was sad that his father wasn't coming and Plagg did his best to comfort him. Then, during presentations Plagg saw Chloe put a box in her bag and quickly thinking it was Camembert and left to eat it. But when Plagg looked inside Plagg was disappointed that it wasn't but a shiny bracelet and Plagg starts to play with it. However, thanks to an accident the bracelet gets stuck on Plagg's head and rolls out of Chloe's bag to Adrien's feet and the two leave the room. Once out Adrien wanted an explanation because of the predicament they're in; meanwhile Adrien tries to get the bracelet off Plagg to no avail. However when Adrien sees Rogercop Adrien attempts to transform into Cat Noir but Plagg warns him if the bracelet gets absorbed Adrien's powers will be damaged. But thanks to some quick thinking Adrien manages to free Plagg and they transform into Cat Noir. Then, Cat Noir and Ladybug fight and follow Rogercop to City Hall. By nightfall Cat Noir distracts the guards so Ladybug could get inside and after the guards were finished Cat Noir joins Ladybug. Together using Cataclysm to trap the villain they defeat Rogercop and seeing that Cat Noir's transformation is about to wear off they leave. In "Dark Cupid", Plagg was with Adrien at school and when the class was over they went home. While in Adrien's room, Plagg could care less about Ladybug's identity while commenting that Adrien knows nothing about her. Adrien counters back saying Plagg knows nothing about love, then hears Adrien say that he'll confess his love to Ladybug and they transform into Cat Noir. Once Ladybug is found Cat Noir tries to reveal his love for her but before Cat Noir could, he sees Dark Cupid preparing to fire an arrow and turns Ladybug around taking the arrow instead. While being under the affect of Dark Cupid's arrow Cat Noir teams up with Dark Cupid. Cat Noir catches up with Ladybug and tries to fight her, once Ladybug realizes that only love can save Cat Noir. Realizing what Ladybug is trying to do the cat flees in fear until Ladybug ties him down trying in vain to kiss Cat Noir until Dark Cupid frees Cat Noir. As the fight continues Cat Noir uses Catalysm on Ladybug and barely avoids it but manages to pin her down while being distracted Cat Noir gets kissed by her breaking the spell. After Dark Cupid is defeated, Plagg returns home with Adrien and laughs at how cruel he was being to Ladybug in an effort to cheer him up Plagg says that Adrien has thousands of lady fans to choose from and tosses a card by Adrien's head. Once Plagg hears that someone answered Adrien's poem Plagg concludes that someone who writes as sappy as Adrien must be his soulmate and when Adrien believes that it might have come from Ladybug, Plagg wasn't convinced. In "Horrificator", Plagg went with Adrien to school as the students were in the process of making a monster movie. When everyone begins to notice that students are beginning to disappear, knowing there's an akumatized victim around they transform into Cat Noir. Who meets up with Ladybug and the other students while fighting the villain one by one it keeps taking more students and as the duo try to fight it they find out that the villain draws it's power from fear. They all follow Horrificator to the maintenance room to find the other students trapped in pods but can't break them open. During the fight Ladybug's lucky charm gives her a pair of guitar strings following Ladybug's lead Cat Noir and everyone were able to calm Horrificator down, purify the akuma and free everyone from the school. In "Darkblade", after successful mission Cat Noir de-transforms and Plagg heads off to school with Adrien. After that Plagg comments on the medieval madness Adrien's akumatized teacher is wiping up and they transform into Cat Noir. The cat tries his best to fight off Darkblade but is beaten by the villain and then outnumbered Cat Noir does a pretend trust fall and hears the knights heading for City Hall. Once there the hero fights the knights in a rematch but doesn't find it easy until Cat Noir gets rescued by Ladybug while fighting the knights they notice that they are trying to get to the flag. While fighting Darkblade to the top of the building the villain manages to get his banner, but they were both was able to stop Darkblade's conquest and return everything to normal. The next day, Plagg goes to school with Adrien. In "The Mime", Plagg goes with Adrien who's heading to watch a mime performance until they're attacked by The Mime. Once the two get to safety Plagg tells Adrien that they were supposed to be spectators not performers and they transform into Cat Noir. Then, join Ladybug who is fighting The Mime but the fight is cut short when the villain puts them in a cage; Cat Noir tries to ram the bars but they disappear before he can. They follow The Mime who is after a theater troupe bus while Ladybug gets everyone to safety Cat Noir distracts the villain the fight continues until the hero gets pinned by him and was quickly saved by Ladybug. Using her lucky charm and villain's powers against him they were able to capture the akuma and return everything to normal. Then, Plagg attends the performance with Adrien before returning home. In "Princess Fragrance", soon after dealing with another villain Plagg returns home with Adrien from watching the television broadcast Princess Fragrance attacks Prince Ali during the event. Before transforming Plagg is found in a trash can still eating and after that Plagg helps Adrien transform into Cat Noir. Once Cat Noir makes it to the event the hero quickly gets into with the villain and throws into the kitchen, seeing that the prince is in danger Cat Noir evacuates everyone from the hotel and believes it's best to get the prince out of Paris. But before that can happen Cat Noir and everyone else gets affected by the villain's perfume becoming one of her servants. Soon Ladybug arrives and Cat Noir goes to fight her seeing the boat Cat Noir lands on it with Ladybug and moves in to use Catalysm on the heroine but Ladybug trips the cat and uses it on the fireworks control box and after that the hero gets tossed into the river. After Ladybug returns everything to normal Cat Noir is licking himself and wonders where Ladybug is. In "Animan", Plagg follows Adrien to the zoo who's helping Nino manage a date with Marinette and enjoyed listening in on their conversation. But when Animan and the animals he freed from their cages attack Plagg helps Adrien transform into Cat Noir and quickly joins Ladybug. Despite their efforts on trying to stop Animan the villain escapes and the animals run amok in the city, knowing that the villain is after Kim the two spot them on the bridge and when Animan gets away a second time Cat Noir places a tracker on the boy. They follow him the bakery and bait Animan into a trap but when he turns into a panther it causes the duo to run into a nearby bus and using Catalysm they trapped him. Which almost works until the villain transforms into a T-Rex. While Cat Noir managed to distract him, Ladybug restrained him and doing so allowed the heroine to capture the akuma returning everything to normal. Seeing that the cat was almost out of time the hero leaps off to destransform. In "Simon Says", Plagg follows Adrien to the tv studio who is showing support for Nino who entered in a constant but the showing was cut short when Simon Says attacks and they transform into Cat Noir. As the cat tries to fight the gorilla but gets restrained until Cat Noir gets loose pushing the guard into an elevator and using Catalysm to trap him. Then, is met upon Ladybug and Nino who is looking for Adrien, seeing how worried Nino is Cat Noir finds a place to detransform and Plagg hides in Adrien's jacket with that they all head to Agreste Mansion. Once there and coming up with a quick excuse Plagg comes out hearing him say that his father never listens to him before transforming again. Despite putting up a fight Simon Says' army breaks inside needing to leave Ladybug looks for Adrien leading to Cat Noir detransforming for a second time, after Adrien is secured Plagg asks him about the sweet moment he and Ladybug had. Before transforming for a third time the duo follow Simon Says back to the tv studio with a regular yo-yo and a Catalysm destroying the villain's cards Gabriel Agreste was saved. After the ordeal, Plagg sees Gabriel give Adrien a hug before spotting the boy's ring and when his father leaves Plagg feels bad for him. The next day, when Nino gets another to chance to perform he asks for Ladybug and Cat Noir to appear with that they transform and head back to the studio. Category:Character histories